An account of JohnnieO's death
by I'll do my best
Summary: So I wanted to know how Johnnie-O died and they never said, also why he thinks that Chinese places are bad luck.   that last part might be because of Mary's fortune cookie propaganda.


Jonathan Osborne was a great batter, and catcher as well. His small stature gave the pitcher a challenging target whenever he got up to bat. His reflexes were good, better then most of the kids in his small town, so he made a great ball player. He could have possibly gone to the big leagues had he not been killed at the age of eleven.

The day he died was on a day in mid spring. The air was still cold in Rockland County but baseball season had already begun and there was no backing out because of the weather. Besides, the sun was shinning and the sun's warmth was enough for the swearing smoking young boys on their way home from a game.

Half way home as the four boys were walking down Main Street, Jimmy, the felon of the group (although he never actually committed a felony) revealed a pack of camel cigarettes from his pocket and offered them to his friends. They all accepted, including Johnnie, who was a heavy smoker at the time as it was. They made their way around to the back of the Chinese restaurant where they always hid to smoke.

The back of the Chinese restaurant was hot from being in direct sunlight all day and being out of the wind. There were some wet cloths hanging from a piece of plywood collecting all the cigarette smoke from the boys. It would have been the ideal place to loiter and smoke if it weren't for one problem; the cook. The cook was a large Chinese man who barely spoke a word of English. He was known to be a short tempered man and you could always see anger and impatience on his sweaty face as he grumbled about the loitering boys while shewing them away from the restaurant.

Unluckily for Johnnie and his friends the cook was having a particularly bad day and when he saw the laughing and rough housing out side well that was the final straw. He burst through the back door yelling in his deep gruff voice something that none of the boys understood. The boys scattered running off in all different directions never looking back to see what happened the their less lucky comrade. Johnnie was still gripping his cigarette between his lips when he felt an extremely painful blunt object strike the back of his head. He fell to the ground moaning in pain for a few seconds, then as the dizziness and darkness enclosed around his sight the moaning stopped.

Johnnie was confused at first. Until he saw the light, then he understood exactly what was supposed to happen. Not once did he even consider going into the light. He realized that he was dead, murdered in fact, and if there was any chance for revenge well he was going to take it no matter what the consequences were. He fell from the dark tunnel back to where he had died. He saw the shocked cook creep towards his victim. Johnnie tried to lunge for the cook but couldn't move. He was so tired, he couldn't even move his arms or legs. Soon his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground. His eyes no longer wanted to remain open and the wave of extreme fatigue took him over as he was watching the fat man drag his own body away.

The cook had not actually meant to hit some one with the rolling pin, much less kill any one. He knew well what the consequences for murder were, especially the murder of children. HE could not take the risk of any one finding out about this. Disposing of the body was tricky. There were many ideas that crossed the cook's mind. The first was the most popular choice, just dump the full body in the river, but then he decided that just because every one was doing it didn't mean it was a good idea. Then he got more creative, he could serve human meat to the patrons of the restaurant, but after thinking it up he was filled with shame. Even a psychotic killer wouldn't do that. The cook decided that the best choice was the wrap the small boy in multiple trash bags. He was so small, he would easily fit into one, but the cook decided to put at least four just to be safe. He knew that chopping up the body would make it harder to identify but ever time he got near the boy with a knife he stopped himself. Finally he took the body and threw a couple of severed duck heads into the trash bag with it to help mask the smell and took it to a far away dumpster and left it there.

The boys that Johnnie was with never actually saw his death, but when they never saw their friend again that raised extreme suspicion that the cook had murdered Johnnie and fed his remains to his customers. They never told Johnnie's parents what they were doing when they last saw him, for fear of being punished themselves. If they had things may have turned out a little differently, but not too different.

Every one thing on this earth has a purpose. From the tiniest pebble to the most powerful world leader. Some people's purposes are to die. Most of these people are to die as martyrs to a cause but some of them do not die for a cause, freak accidents, allergic reactions, murders. Some of the children who die without a purpose do not hold their purpose in life, but in the grey area between life and death. Jonathan Osborne's purpose was in Everlost.


End file.
